En un largo, largo invierno
by 6Nimus9
Summary: En un pequeño lugar en el mundo hay una aldea habitada por personas cualquiera con vidas normales. Alejado de este lugar vive Yao, un hombre de apariencia joven pero solitaria, que en su casual recorrido termina por encontrar algo que realmente cambió su día a día..
1. Chapter 1

Debo decir primero que nada, que no es la primera historia que escribo, pero... ¡Si la primera que subo!

Espero que si tengo algo mal hecho me lo hagan saber de buena manera, ya que nunca he subido algo en esta página, y para variar, me pone algo nerviosa..

Y.. y.. eso, dejo algún que otro dato sobre la historia, espero que lo disfruten~

 _ **Tipo**_ _: AU (Universo Alterno)_

 ** _Pareja:_** _RoChu (Rusia x China / Ivan Braginski x Wang Yao)_

 ** _Posibles_** _ **Advertencias:**_ _Mal lenguaje (leve), violencia (Ambas cosas más adelante)_

* * *

 ** _Pequeña Intro:_**

-Hah.. qué frío, aru… –

Caminaba por un desolado camino en una noche nevada, pasaba cerca del pueblo donde estaban los aldeanos, pero claro, yo no vivía ahí, sólo me gustaba dar un paseo de vez en cuando para observar como cambiaba el paisaje cada cierto tiempo, y entonces fue cuando la tormenta me pilló desprevenido. Miré al cielo y presentí tener razón con algo; seguro se pondría peor muy pronto.. Debía apresurarme en llegar a casa si no quería congelarme, pero..

-¡Uwah! –Caí al suelo– Ow, ow.. … ¿Con qué me trope-…? … –

En una pequeña montaña de nieve pude ver un pequeño brazo sobre salir de esta, aquello me dejó mudo, una parte de la nieve no era blanca, sino que se tornaba de un claro carmesí.

-¿Q-qué.. … un niño?... –

Me apresuré a desenterrarlo, y en efecto, era un pequeño niño de no más de seis años, ¿qué se supone que hacía aquí?, al fijarme mejor pude ver que tenía una flecha enterrada en el brazo y una herida que seguramente dejaría marca en su cuello.

-¿No hay.. nadie…? –

Me giré alrededor esperando ver algún cuerpo más o algo, no podía estar solo, ¿o sí?, claramente lo había herido una persona, y por la posición en la que estaba parecía haber ido en dirección contraria al pueblo.

-Nada.. nada… ¡Nadie! –

Murmuré con ira, ¿ellos le habían hecho esto?, ¿por qué?, no era más que un chiquillo…

-Tengo que apresurarme, aru.. Está realmente mal… –

Me deshice de mi abrigo y lo cubrí como pude, teniendo cuidado con la flecha, ya que ahora no era momento de sacarla y el pobre no dejaba de temblar sin control, estaba muy frío..

Apresuré el paso lo más que pude, sujetando al niño entre mis brazos e intentando no moverlo demasiado, sabía que podía ser peligroso, en este momento maldecía el hecho de vivir lejos del poblado.. pero es que tampoco tenía muchas opciones.

Abrí la puerta de golpe una vez llegué a mi hogar y situé el pequeño cuerpo en el único sofá que había, en seguida corrí a asegurar la puerta, las ventanas y encendí algunas velas, entonces empecé a buscar hierbas medicinales y otras cosas para tratar sus heridas.

Pocos minutos después tenía todo listo, así que tomé aire y usé un viejo método para extraer la flecha. Procuré parar la hemorragia lo más rápido que pudiera, pues había perdido ya mucha sangre y parecía tener hipotermia además de una alta fiebre. Seguía inconsciente, y su respiración estaba muy acelerada.

-Niño.. No vayas a rendirte tan fácil, ¿me oyes? –

Suspiré un poco y lo empecé a revisar, no sin antes quitar su abrigo húmedo por la nieve y sangre, claro. Apliqué un líquido verde en sus heridas para desinfectarlas y luego de eso lo empecé a vendar con cuidado, realmente escaseaban las plantas de donde hacía la medicina por culpa del inusual y fuerte invierno, pero no era tan desalmado como para abandonarlo ahí afuera.

Vendé también la herida de su cuello y luego me preocupé de hacer que se mantuviera cálido, me fijé en que sus ropas eran muy ligeras y mal hechas, no tan diferente al abrigo que llevaba anteriormente. Dejé escapar otro suspiro. Esos humanos tan despreocupados..

Lo tomé en brazos como si fuese un bebe, aunque para mí lo parecía, haciendo uso de una extraña delicadeza y lo apegué a mí, cubriéndonos con unas mantas, era la mejor manera de proporcionarle calor en este caso. Me mantuve con él hasta que dejó de temblar e incluso más tiempo.

-Vas a estar bien, aru.. _Lo prometo_ –Murmuré un poco decaído por ver a alguien tan pequeño en semejante estado

Todo el día me mantuve cuidándolo para que su fiebre bajara, no se me estaba haciendo fácil, y afuera la tormenta se fortalecía rápidamente, al menos sabía que en algún momento tendría que parar o disminuir, el invierno no podía ser eterno...

* * *

Me gustaría saber también si les llama la atención este tipo de historia, al menos para saber si vale la pena seguir subiéndola, y eso..¡Soy muy insegura, no me culpen! :c

Y nada más que decir, espero haber llamado su atención aunque sea un poquito..


	2. Chapter 2

Aprovecho a que también tenía un poco más escrito para subirlo :D

Este capítulo ya es un poco más largo que el anterior, ese era como una especie de "Introducción" pensé que sería mejor corto y simple..

Bueno, ¡Aquí les dejo ya el primer capítulo!~

* * *

 ** _... Pasado un tiempo..._**

Así fue al menos por una semana, ¿o más?, había perdido la cuenta por la falta de luz del exterior, aquella ventisca evitaba al sol asomarse, definitivamente este sería el más frío y crudo invierno que hayamos tenido antes. Lo único que podía decir que era bueno, era que luego de unos pocos días más el estado del niño había mejorado, la fiebre había disminuido considerablemente y ya no parecía sufrir tanto, tenía un rostro pacífico.

-Nnh.. … –Lo oí quejarse de pronto

-¿Ah?, ¿e-estás despierto..? –Observé con curiosidad

Pero no, aunque al menos había dado una nueva señal de vida. Sonreí. Me senté en la alfombra de piel que tenía en el suelo y apoyé mi mejilla en mi mano mientras lo miraba, al haber hecho ya todo lo que usualmente hacía en la casa no había nada más que ver si ya decidía despertar. El único motivo por el que lo mantenía en el sofá era por la chimenea, aquello hacía la habitación más cálida que las demás, y prefería que no pasara frío otra vez.

No había tomado en cuenta aquel detalle antes, pero creo que era la primera vez que veía a alguien con el cabello completamente blanco, definitivamente era natural.

-Woah.. ¿También se puede tener un color así, aru? –

Acerqué mi mano despacio y di una leve y suave caricia en su cabeza, inconscientemente sonreí. ¿Cuánto habría pasado desde la última vez que había tenido contacto con un humano?, se sentía cálido, y muy agradable al tacto, el color de su cabello me recordaba a la nieve.

Decidí levantarme y fui en busca de la medicina que solía darle a diario, había ayudado mucho en su recuperación, tenía suerte que al menos no se quejaba del sabor, tenía más que claro que no era agradable.

-No queda más.. Esto es todo –

Vi que alcanzaba para una última dosis y luego miré al niño.

-… Hah.. Mira, que me he esforzado bastante ayudándote, aru… Sólo espero que esto si esté haciendo el efecto correcto –

Ya ni sabía por qué, pero solía hablarle a él de vez en cuando. Cuando uno está completamente sólo por tantas décadas llega a ser aburrido, sin destacar que muy solitario, así que terminaba pensando en voz alta para aligerar la soledad del ambiente.

Solté un pequeño suspiro y miré el frasco, pensativo, después de todo no importa que tanto le hablara, no es como si fuera responderme, él seguía inconsciente.

-¿Uh?.. ¿De.. verdad… –

 _… N-no es como si fuera.. a…_

-.. Me.. estuviste… ayudando..? –

 _… .. R-..responderme…_

-Gracias.. –

Me gire a mirarlo con una expresión desencajada, ¿h-habló?, ¿eso significaba que estaba despierto..?. No supe desde qué momento me quedé como hipnotizado con ese débil e inocente rostro que me dedicaba una tímida sonrisa, manteniendo fijos a mi sus ojos color violeta.

-O-oh.. –Me di una bofetada mental, acercándome no exactamente mucho, en parte me preocupaba asustarlo o algo- Es.. es bueno que despiertes… –

-Hm.. –

No dijo mucho más. Recordé el hecho de que aún debía darle la medicina y tragué saliva, nervioso, ¿cómo debía tratar con un niño?, no se movía ni decía nada, sólo se quedaba observándome.

-D-..debes beber esto, aru.. Es por tu bien –Dije acercándome un poco más, sin saber si me haría caso

-Está bien.. –Siguió sonriendo sin más

-¿No.. me tienes miedo, o algo por el estilo, aru? –Pregunté inconscientemente

-¿Por qué debería..? –Ahora parecía curioso

Mierda, tal vez no debí haberle preguntado aquello, tomé aire profundamente y suspiré, tomando algunos otros frascos y mezclando algunas cosas con la medicina, luego quedé a un lado de él, arrodillándome, y finalmente le entregué la tasa.

-No importa.. Ten, hice lo que pude para que no supiera tan amargo, aru –

Me encogí de hombros esperando alguna queja o algo pero no, para mi sorpresa sólo empezó a beberlo tranquilamente. ¿Qué pasaba con esa calma?, pensé que cuando despertara sería más.. no sé.. ¿Hiperactivo, tal vez?, o se asustaría, pero se está tomando todo de manera muy tranquila, puedo suponer que eso es algo bueno para mí.. Sería algo malo para él huir afuera o algo, su estado no era el mejor exactamente.

-Listo.. –Dijo regresándome la tasa

-¿Y.. C-como te sientes...? –

-… –Tocó su brazo herido con la otra mano, finalmente desviando la mirada de mí para ver su recién descubierta herida- Duele.. –

-No te muevas mucho, aru.. Cuando te encontré estabas lastimado… –Lo miré y me senté en el suelo, frente al sillón

Me quedé pensando en si sería buena idea o no preguntarle, ya que al decirle aquello pareció perder el brillo de su mirada y su sonrisa se había desvanecido, ahora miraba a la nada. No me agradaba esa reacción..

-¿..Qué fue lo que te pasó? –

-¿Uhm? –Reaccionó y me clavó la mirada, lo que me incomodó un poco

-D-digo.. Si no quieres decirlo está bien, sólo me gustaría saber por qué te encontré en la nieve.. … ¿Te perdiste o algo, aru? –

-Yo.. (…) no… –

-Oh, b-bueno.. … Voy a hacer algo de té, aru… –Quise cambiar el tema para no molestarlo, parecía afligido

Cuando me iba a levantar sentí un jalón en la ropa, inconscientemente me giré y vi la manito del niño sujetándome.

-No te vayas.. _No me dejes sólo_ … –

Lo último terminó en un bajo y desgastado susurro, me miraba fijamente, aún tenía esa triste expresión, pero por el hecho de que no quería que me fuera me volví a sentar, sintiendo como aflojaba el agarre hasta soltarme.

-¿M-..me veo como un demonio?... –Preguntó de la nada

-¿Eh? –

Abrí un poco los ojos por la sorpresa, ¿a qué iba esa pregunta?, ¿no debería ser yo quien sacara un tema así..? … Al menos pareció entender mi confusión, ya que siguió hablando.

-Los de la aldea dijeron que estaba maldito.. Y los niños dijeron que por eso un monstruo del bosque que también estaba maldito me llevaría.. y… –A pesar de sus palabras conservaba su tono inocente, aniñado y más que nada triste, en cada una de sus palabras

¿Qué clase de estupideces eran esas?..

-.. Y ellos... M-me dijeron que me fuera.. me amenazaron con armas.. ¡No quería irme, y-…! –Se detuvo, mirando su brazo, luego se abrazó a sí mismo como si tuviera miedo de algo

-¿Por qué hicieron eso..? –Pregunté incrédulo

-Dicen que es mi culpa que el invierno esté raro.. –Subió sus dos manos a su cabello y se lo empezó a jalar con lágrimas en los ojos- ¿De verdad estoy maldito..? –

-N-no hagas eso, pequeño.. –Llevé mis manos a las suyas y al momento se detuvo, sostuve sus manos por unos segundos y suspiré

-Todos me odian.. Mamá y papá también.. … por eso.. q-querían deshacerse de mi… –Se le quebró la voz al mencionar a sus padres y empezó a llorar

El verlo así se me rompió el corazón, no podía decir si era una maldición o algo similar, pero no creía en absoluto que esa fuese una razón para hacerle eso y dejarlo a cuenta propia, no era más que un pequeño niño..

-Eh.. no llores, por favor.. –Con eso logré que me mirara- Yo no creo que lo estés.. A-además, ahora estás bien, aru.. Aquí nadie te hará daño, ¿sí?... –

Llevé mis manos a su rostro y sequé sus lágrimas con cuidado.

-Todo va a estar bien… –

Noté como su llanto aumentaba al finalizar esas últimas palabras. Él estiró una mano y agarró mi ropa nuevamente, por instinto sentí ganas de abrazarlo y eso fue lo que hice, sin dudarlo ni un segundo.

¿Por qué lo estaba ayudando?.. Me pregunté aquello por un segundo y bajé la mirada con pena a aquel chiquillo que hipaba y lloraba en mis brazos; suspiré. No podía no hacerlo, él no tenía culpa de nada de lo que le había pasado de todos modos.. Tan solo fue mala suerte, muy mala suerte...

Me quedé unos minutos consolándolo hasta que pareció calmarse, ya había dejado de llorar, entonces se secó los ojos con el brazo y me miró, dedicándome una tierna sonrisa.

-G-gracias.. de nuevo... –

Durante unos segundos me quedé algo sorprendido y levemente sonrojado, no creía recordar que alguna vez alguien me hubiera agradecido de esa manera, así que me limité a sonreírle igual, acariciando su cabello otra vez.

-No me agradezcas… –

Volví a secar sus lágrimas y me aseguré de que estuviese bien acostado, de pronto oí un ruido provenir de su estómago, él se sonrojó y llevó una mano a dicho lugar apenado, al momento reí por lo gracioso que había sido.

-P-..pe-perdón.. –Murmuró más sonrojado

-Está bien, no has comido normalmente en varios días.. Voy a prepararte algo, sólo espera un momento, aru –Aún dejaba escapar una suave risa

-H-hm.. –Asintió

Me acerqué a encender el fuego y preparé algo de carne que había conseguido hace unos días, aún estaba fresca. Acompañado con algo de arroz que saqué de un gran saco que había, estaba lleno hasta la mitad. El resto fueron especias y condimentos que había probado usar varias veces ya con el tiempo. Todo estaba muy silencioso, pensé que podría estar incómodo e intenté empezar una conversación, no era especialmente bueno en ello.

-Hey.. … –Recordé algo- No me había podido presentar, así que.. Mi nombre es Wang Yao, pero no tienes que decirlo completo, aru.. Sólo Yao –Lo miré de reojo con una leve sonrisa

-Yao.. –Repitió luego de mí en voz baja, casi como si intentara grabarlo

-¿Tienes.. un nombre, cierto? –Pregunté por si las dudas al ver que no decía nada más

-¿Uh?, ¡Ah, sí! –Sonrió un poco, apuntándose a sí mismo aún con ese lindo toque de inocencia- ¡Soy Ivan! –

-Ya veo.. Un gusto, Ivan –Reí levemente y volví a fijar mi mirada en la comida, ya estaba lista

Serví todo en un plato y apagué el fuego, regresando con el pequeño que se había sentado al ver la comida.

-Espero que no sea demasiado.. No estoy seguro de cuanto comes, pero debes tener hambre… Y sería bueno que te alimentes bien, aru –Dije dudoso

Sin esperar mucho él empezó a comer algo rápido, sonreí, al menos no parecía disgustarle. Me senté a su lado mientras miraba por la ventana, viendo la nieve caer con fuerza, aunque de por si la tormenta había perdido su intensidad estos últimos días. Volví a mirar a Ivan y me sorprendió el hecho de que ya se hubiera comido la mitad de lo que había, ¿tan hambriento estaba?.

-Tranquilo, la comida no se irá a ningún lugar, aru –Sonreí nuevamente mirándolo

-Mmh, phehro.. Mnm… ¡Shabhe bhienm! –Dijo con la boca llena, al momento continuó con su tarea de seguir devorando la carne

-¿D-de verdad lo piensas?.. –Por segunda vez en el día me había sonrojado

Este asintió alegre.

Así que esto era tener compañía.. Pensé unos segundos y ladeé la cabeza mirándolo, ahora que me lo planteaba bien.. _"Aquí no te van a hacer daño.."_ Recordé mis palabras, ¿Indirectamente le había dejado quedarse?.. Seguí pensando, no era como si él tuviera otro lugar a donde ir, y no era capaz de decirle que se marchara, puede que debiera empezar a acostumbrarme a algo de compañía de ahora en adelante, pero.. ¿Cuánto duraría esto?.

Salí de mis pensamientos al oír al menor toser, dándole palmaditas en la espalda algo perdido con la situación, seguro había sido por comer apresurado.

-¿Estás bien, aru? –

-S-sí, sí.. –Rió y limpió su boca con el brazo, luego me mostró el plato vacío, levantándolo frente a mí como si hubiera sido un gran logro haber acabado

-Woah, ¿terminaste tan rápido? –Sonreí recibiendo el objeto y con la otra mano volví a acariciar su cabeza afectivamente

-¡Mh-hm! –Asintió feliz

Me puse de pie para ir a dejar el plato por ahí, lo lavaría luego. Luego regresé con él que estaba tranquilamente sentado e iba a utilizar la alfombra del suelo como asiento, otra vez, pero vi como extendía sus manos a mí y negaba.

-¿Eh? –

-Siéntate aquí –

-Pero tienes que descansar aún, y-.. –Agarró la manga de mi camisa y sonrió

Terminé por hacerle caso. Nuevamente reinó el silencio, aparentemente a él le parecía muy divertido quedarse mirándome sin decir nada con una sonrisa.

-¿Te sientes bien, cierto? –Decidí preguntarle, sólo por si acaso

-Si~ –Asintió con la cabeza igual que antes

-Y-ya veo.. –Desvié la mirada por unos segundos- ¿No te molesta el hecho de quedarte aquí, aru? –

\- _¡Nyet!_ –Dijo. Al momento lo miré, ¿qué significaba eso?- ¡El señor Yao es muy amable conmigo! –

-Pero yo.. –Guardé silencio por un rato y suspiré- No tienes que tratarme de señor, pequeño.. –

Me quedó mirando confundido y negué con la cabeza, manteniendo una sonrisa, entonces me puse de pie y caminé hacia algunas ropas que habían, sobre estas una prenda en específica, la había hecho mientras el otro había estado durmiendo todo este tiempo.

-Ivan.. –Regresé a sentarme a su lado y coloqué la bufanda alrededor de su cuello- ¿Qué te parece? –Pregunté alegre

Observé como se quedaba viendo la bufanda con un pequeño sonrojo y volví a ladear la cabeza, ¿tal vez no le gustó?.. De un momento a otro me vi obligado a casi echarme sobre el sofá por el peso que se incorporó sobre mí, casi se me había lanzado encima para abrazarme.

-¿E-eh, Ivan?.. –Lo miré algo sorprendido

-¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! –Ocultó su cabecita en mi pecho

Lo volví a abrazar y solté un suspiro mientras sonreía, podía sentir como temblaba levemente, ¿estaría llorando..?, unos leves ruiditos me confirmaron que sí.

-Sé que has descansado mucho, pero.. ¿No quieres dormir un poco más?, es de noche y puede que estés cansado por todo esto, aru… –Pregunté curioso, este asintió sin mostrar su rostro

Tomé la manta que ya estaba inicialmente en el sofá y lo abrigué. No parecía que me fuese a soltar, por lo que esperé abrazándolo hasta que pudiese dormir con tranquilidad.

…

Abrí un poco los ojos y levanté la mirada luego de un rato en el que logré calmarme, Yao parecía cansado.. cabeceaba un poco desde hace un rato, me había percatado de ello, luego de unos minutos se durmió.

Inconscientemente reí y observé su rostro tranquilo, esta persona era muy buena, me cuidaba y en verdad parecía preocuparse por mí, aunque no pudiera asegurarlo, realmente me sentía seguro a diferencia de antes con la gente del pueblo…

-Descanse señor Yao.. –

Susurré con una sonrisa y lo cubrí también con la manta, a pesar de que no estaba cansado, el ambiente era tan relajado que daba sueño, finalmente me dormí a su lado pasados unos pocos minutos.

* * *

 ** _Aclaraciones:_**

 _Nyet_ : "No" - En ruso

Me gusta jugar un poco con algunas expresiones y palabras fáciles de los personajes, así que, que no les extrañe mucho si hay alguna que otra cosa como esta xD

También que cuando pongo "..." Luego de una parte, generalmente suelo hacerlo para cambiar de narrador, o pasar x cantidad de tiempo, dependiendo el caso.

Ya no mucho más que decir, así que.. ¡Gracias por leer~"


	3. Chapter 3

Luego de algunas semanitas sin subir algo porque realmente no estaba segura de si seguirlo o si lo seguiré.. Pues lo hice, pero una pequeña parte xD

Realmente me gustaría saber si hay gente a la que le vaya gustando...

¡Este capítulo es mucho más corto en comparación a los otros dos!.. Pero ya verán por qué, al final todo es parte de la historia xD También por el drama (?)

* * *

 ** _[Al día siguiente]_**

Sentí haber despertado, pero no tenía ganas de abrir los ojos, hacía frío y estaba bastante cómodo en donde me había dormido.

Palpé un poco con las manos el sillón y me di cuenta de algo, sólo por ello había decidido no seguir durmiendo.

-¿Señor Yao..? –

Miré alrededor y me senté, frotando mis ojos, había jurado que me dormí con él..

Tomé la manta con la que me abrigaba y me la puse como una capa alrededor del cuello, arrastrando parte de esta en el suelo mientras caminaba por las pocas habitaciones, buscándolo con curiosidad, tal vez estuviese haciendo algo… Al menos me tendría que escuchar, ¿no?

-¿Dónde está, señor Yao? –

Empecé a preocuparme por el hecho de que no estuviese en casa, realmente no me gustaba estar sólo..

Me asomé por la ventana pero aparte de que la mitad estaba cubierta con nieve, afuera estaba vacío, blanco y vacío, así fue con todas las ventanas que habían en la casa. Finalmente decidí caminar a la puerta.

-N-no abre.. … –

Hice varios intentos de girar la perilla pero nada, estaba cerrada con llave.

Bajé la cabeza y caminé a una de las esquinas del salón, sentándome en el suelo, era una costumbre que se me había quedado; siempre que estaba triste hacía cosas así inconscientemente. Entonces me puse a pensar en muchas cosas, más de las que me gustaría.

¿Me había dejado encerrado a propósito?, tal vez tampoco le agradaba y realmente no me había cuidado tanto como creí.. Incluso.. Incluso podría estar diciéndole al pueblo ahora mismo donde estaba.. No, ¡No quería eso!, ¡No quería regresar ahí!.

Cubrí mis oídos con mis manos y cerré los ojos con fuerza, aunque no fuera realmente una manera de protegerme, me sentía algo más seguro en esa posición, cubriéndome con la manta que me proporcionaba calor. Hundí mi rostro entre mis piernas y noté la bufanda que aún llevaba puesta humedecerse un poco por las lágrimas que no tardaron en presentarse.

…¿De verdad me había abandonado..?


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hola!~

Posiblemente hubiera tardado menos si no hubiera tenido que irme de viaje con mi familia..

Aunque sé que no muchos siguen este fanfic, pero hay unos pocos que lo hacen y asdafasd Perdón D: Yo también odio esperar a que suban un capítulo nuevo..

Ya no digo más, que luego de casi un mes subo lo que pasó con Yao.. Espero que lo disfruten~

* * *

 ** _[Horas antes]_**

Hice un esfuerzo por despertarme, ya que mi cuerpo pedía descansar más pero tenía cosas que hacer, al observar por la ventana sólo pude suponer que ya era de día, pero algo me impedía levantarme. Vi al pequeño Ivan con una tranquila expresión durmiendo sobre mí y realmente no supe qué hacer, lo tomé en brazos con mucho cuidado para no despertarlo y me puse de pie, dejándolo en el sofá abrigado con la manta.

-Bien.. no despertó, aru… –

Me dije a mi mismo y sonreí, me aparté unos pasos del sofá y me estiré tratando de esfumar la pesadez de la mañana, luego de ello me dio un escalofrío, pues no iba muy abrigado y el frío en el lugar no era poco.

-No creo que despierte en un buen rato, debería ir a buscar algo de comer –

Suspiré, sin mirar algún punto en específico. Fui a buscar mi abrigo y algunas cosas para poder cazar, no tenía otra manera de conseguir comida ahí, comprarla no era una opción. Sólo por seguridad le dejé una nota al chico esperando que la viese.

-No tardaré demasiado.. –

Susurré mirando a Ivan dormir y llevé un saco en mi hombro, saliendo por la puerta y asegurándome de cerrarla sólo por seguridad de que alguien más pudiera encontrar la casa mientras no estaba, entonces fui a dar una caminata que solía hacer diariamente, a lo más tardaría una hora y media en conseguir algo, pues el clima parecía ir a mi favor por el momento.

Sentí la necesidad de pasar cerca del pueblo sin llegar a salir de la zona boscosa; ahí no me verían, no eran agradables los encuentros con esa gente.

 _Escuché voces._

Rápidamente me escondí detrás de un par de árboles, ¿por qué había gente en esta parte?, me quedé quieto esperando que no me vieran y poder escuchar lo que sea que estuvieran hablando. Al asomarme noté que ahí había sido donde encontré a Ivan, ¿ellos.. lo estaban buscando?, pensé con un deje de esperanza.

-No está.. –Habló el primero, era un hombre ya mayor de edad

-No, ¿crees que se lo haya llevado algún animal salvaje? –Respondió el otro, serio, parecía más joven

Por un momento sentí la necesidad de decirles que estaba conmigo, ¿serían su familia?, aún si lo fueran recordaba a Ivan hablar con pena sobre aquello…

-Pfft.. Ni ellos lo querrían –

 _¿Qué?..._

-Haha, eres terrible para las bromas, ¿sabías?... –

-Con algo de suerte ya debería estar muerto, así que no nos preocupemos demasiado.. –Siguieron hablando entre ellos hasta la interrupción de una tercera voz

-No lo creo.. –Murmuró- ..Oigan… –

-No seas así, déjanos celebrar –Bromeó otra vez el adulto

-Huh.. Como quieran –

-Avisémosle al resto que ya nos libramos de un problema –

 _Escuché los pasos alejarse._

Miré mi mano aún en shock por lo que lastimosamente tuve que oír y pude ver sangre, hasta aquel punto había apretado los puños por la ira.. " _Entonces él no se equivocaba, estos sujetos eran unos completos desgraciados..._ " Me dejé caer sentado por unos segundos y solté un pesado suspiro, sacando algunos vendajes de mi bolsillo y poniéndolos en mí mano para no tener que preocuparme de ir goteando sangre por ahí.

Ya hecho eso, me puse de pie y seguí con la búsqueda de comida, mi mente estaba en otro lugar pero aun así hice el esfuerzo de concentrarme en esto. No tuve mucha suerte. No pude encontrar más que algunos pequeños animales del bosque y bayas que guardé en una pequeña bolsa.

-Hora de regresar a casa.. –

Caminé sin mucha prisa realmente, tomando exactamente el mismo recorrido de ida, era tan fácil como seguir mis huellas sobre la nieve.

-Realmente parecía despejado en la mañana, aru… .. –

Susurré con la mirada en las nubes, literalmente, ¿volvería a nevar?, me pregunté, luego caí al suelo, ¿qué demonios?.. ow… mi cabeza…

-¿Q-qué…? –Me forcé a levantar la mirada

-Les dije que había visto algo –Reconocí la voz mas no el rostro, veía borroso, pero podía asegurar que aquella voz pertenecía a uno de los tres hombres que había visto antes

 _¿Por qué me tenía que meter en problemas justo ahora?..._

-No pensé que tuvieras razón.. Espera, ¿este no es el fenómeno? –Y esta era la voz del segundo

-¿Quién? –Dijo el faltante

-Dicen que no importa qué le hagas, no puede morir –Respondió con una risa

-Woah, ¿es enserio?, a mí me parece un tipo cualquiera.. –

-Ugh.. … –Probé levantarme pero sentí como me pisaban la espalda para mantenerme abajo- ¿Q-..qué quieren…? –

-Hey, vamos a jugar un poco –Pude ver con claridad su sonrisa y la de los otros, no me gustaba la idea..

-Tienes cara de ser una niña, ¿sabías?, y no exactamente una tan desagradable –

El hombre me levantó por el cabello, obligándome a mirarlo y fruncí el ceño al sentir su mano agarrarme el mentón. Rápidamente le escupí en la cara y le pegué con fuerza una patada justo en la entrepierna, con tanta charla entre ellos me había logrado recuperar algo del impacto.

-Tch.. Mal por ti, soy un hombre –

-H-hijo de puta.. –Dijo antes de soltarme y caer él al suelo

Sentí un ardor en el brazo, ah, claro, lo que faltaba, ahora ellos tenían armas también. Miré el corte pero no le tomé mucha importancia, enseguida empuñé la cuchilla que usaba para cazar y retrocedí un poco, al menos con haber dado un golpe bajo a uno de ellos me dejaba sólo con dos por derrotar. Qué molestia eran estos sujetos, de verdad…

-Veamos qué tan inmortal eres –

Se lanzó contra mí el que no iba armado y esquivé su puñetazo, quedó detrás de mí pero no era realmente un problema, de una patada le obligué a retroceder más. Volvió a acercarse con intenciones de derribarme, pero me volví a apartar, ¿tal vez no fueran tan inútiles como creí?, pude sentir una patada por la espalda que casi me volvía a tirar al suelo.

-Haha, no puede contra ambos –Rió nuevamente

Eso era juego sucio.. No podía estar atento a ambos si se movían tanto, y la herida del brazo me empezaba a fastidiar. Nuevamente tuve que ponerme en guardia, y ahora el mismo sujeto que empezó la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo no dejaba de lanzar puños y patadas que bloqueaba, por suerte, sin mucho esfuerzo, ¿acaso trataba de cansarme o algo?, a este paso él sería quien perdería..

-¡Hey! –Gritó el otro

Giré el rostro al escuchar pasos acercarse con rapidez pero, ¿qué se supone que hacía?, tenía una mano arriba y estaba quieto. Lo vi sonreír y apuntó hacia mí, ¿por qué él…? …

-A-ah.. … _–¿Qué.. …?, dolía.._

-Funcionó después de todo –

Vi a quien tenía en frente y divisé parte del cuchillo que estaba clavado en mi estómago con fuerza. Algo tembloroso lo aparté de un empujón y caí de rodillas, viendo la sangre salir.

-¿Ya terminó?, cómo se ve que era inmortal, no invencible.. No eres más que un saco de golpear –

De otra patada volví a terminar completamente en el suelo.

-No sé de qué te sirve vivir tanto si no puedes apenas defenderte –Rió acercándose el segundo

 _Yo también quisiera saberlo.._

-Hgh.. … hah… –Cerré los ojos presionando como podía el abdomen, el desangrarse era una sensación horriblemente desagradable

-Déjenme encargarme de esto.. –Esa voz era la que menos había escuchado, la del primero que había derribado

 _Mierda…_.

Sentí varias patadas y me hice un ovillo en el suelo como intento de autodefensa, no sé cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que me dejaron en paz, estaba inmóvil en el suelo desde hace un buen rato, ya ni siquiera me quejaba del dolor, tampoco podía.. era demasiado…

-¿Seguros que no puede morir?, ni siquiera creo que siga respirando –Observó uno de ellos

-No lo sé, ¿no te equivocaste de tipo? –Dijo el otro

-Hm.. Quien sabe, podía asegurar que era él.. Hey, ¿sigues vivo? –

Sentí como me movió con el pie no tan insistente como antes.

Pero no hubo respuesta de mi parte…

* * *

Y antes que todo.. ¡Realmente me alegra ver que dos personas dejaron review! :,D

No estoy acostumbrada a estas cosas y me da un poquito de vergüenza pero me anima~ _(¿Tal vez me emociono demasiado?)_ ¡Gracias!

 _ **Kaname:**_ _Te entiendo con eso, también me gusta mucho leer sobre Romano, es una ternura tsundere xD Y por eso me he leído varios fics de spamano más que nada, aunque algunos algo emo pero con buena trama y drama después de todo(?). -Se siente masoquista por leer cosas que luego la hacen llorar-_

 _Y, espero lograr que te siga gustando la historia.. me gusta leer este tipo de cosas, que como dije, me suben el ánimo xD Xié xié!~_

...

 ** _Azuki:_** _¡A ti también te doy las gracias!, y no te preocupes por la ortografía, que todos tenemos nuestros errores de vez en cuando xD_

 _Me pone feliz que te haya gustado hasta ahora y espero que siga siendo así porque pienso continuarla por el hecho de que también amo el RoChu.. ¡Y no hay muchos fanfics de ellos en Español! -Que haya podido encontrar, al menos- Sólo alguno que otro, y eso.. ... Principalmente, ¡Gracias por dejar tu comentario, saludos! :,3_


	5. Chapter 5

Subiría los capítulos más rápido, pero de verdad me pongo nerviosa y tal vez cuestiono demasiado lo que escribo por más corto que termine haciéndolo...

Ya logrando dejar un poco mis tonteras, aquí dejo el siguiente capítulo, espero que les guste~

* * *

 _..._

-Vamos de regreso, esto ya no es divertido –

-Claro, no tenemos nada más que hacer.. Y supongo que nos llevamos esto –

Sentí como trataba de quitarme la bolsa, al momento apreté los puños para evitarlo, yo aún no había perdido la conciencia del todo..

-¿Oh?, ¿entonces si sigue despierto?, deja de hacer el ridículo y danos el saco –

-N-..no… –Lo agarré con toda la fuerza que pude

-Ya deja de estorbar y muere, ¿de qué te vale seguir insistiendo en ese estado? –

... Tenía razón, ¿de qué me servía ya?, tal vez si hubiera dejado de esforzarme antes habría encontrado una forma de deshacerme de mi vida hace mucho tiempo, pero no, seguía intentando tener un día a día decente...

Pensé un poco más y cuando me estaba por rendir se me vino a la mente Ivan, ¿por qué en un momento así? (…) Es verdad.. se supone que ahora tenía alguien por quién preocuparme, a quien cuidar.. no era momento de estar negativo ni mucho menos egoísta.. Al menos no esta vez.

-Suéltalo –Tironeó por milésima vez

 _Cállate.._

-No.. –

-¿Y aún te atreves a contestarme? –

 _Cállate…_

-Dije.. que no... –Me puse de pie lentamente, con una mano en el estómago

-¿Qué acaso quieres otra paliza? –Amenazó

 ** _¡Cállate!_**

-Les diré sólo una vez.. … Váyanse –

-No tendrás tanta sue-…r.. ¿te? –

Fruncí el ceño y los miré fijamente, sentía la sangre hervir y los latidos en mi pecho se aceleraron de una manera que no comprendía pero ignoré. Por un momento me llegué a olvidar de que el dolor en mi abdomen persistía; al menos retrocedieron ante la actitud hostil hacia ellos.

-¿Q-qué demonios pasa con esa mirada?.. –Dijo uno de ellos, retrocediendo

-Sus ojos se volvieron rojos… –Comentó el joven, asustado

-S-..sólo regresemos.. Tampoco vale la pena –Le siguió el otro

Se fueron casi corriendo y sentí mi cuerpo perder las energías de golpe y querer desplomarse en el suelo.

Qué desastre…

Miré toda la sangre que ya se había esparcido por la nieve y me intenté mantener en pie, aún tenía que regresar.

-V-vamos, c-..cuerpo… .. No.. no me hagas e-esto ahora… –

Susurré forzosamente, arrastraba el saco con una mano y la otra iba fuertemente sujetando mi abdomen. Sentía el cuerpo como si estuviera hecho de plomo.. era difícil dar paso tras paso, pero tenía que hacerlo, había tardado más de lo que me había propuesto, podría estar preocupado, o quién sabe, debía regresar ya.

Divisé la casa luego de un recorrido que sentí infinito y apresuré el paso con dificultad, quedando frente a la puerta y apoyando mi cabeza en esta unos segundos. Obligado a sacar las llaves metí mi mano al bolsillo de mala gana y luego de la estupidez de acertar a la cerradura logré abrir la puerta.

-¿..I-ivan? –

Di un corto vistazo alrededor y dejé el saco en el suelo, recostándome en la puerta al cerrarla, dejando escapar un leve gemido de dolor. Mi vista se terminó fijando en un bultito que había en una esquina bajo una manta, ¿eh?.

-Hey.. ¿q-qué haces ahí…? –

Me acerqué con dificultad y me arrodillé frente a él, ¿por qué temblaba?, lo vi levantar la mirada y estaba llorando.

-¿P-pasó algo..? –Traté de articular con normalidad, parecía estar en shock- Ivan.. ¿Qué.. sucede, aru? –

-S-señor yao.. –Siguió mirándome unos momentos más y su llanto aumentó, lanzándose a abrazarme

-… .. –Ahogué un grito en mi interior para no preocuparlo, correspondiendo el abrazo de manera forzosa pero a la vez con cuidado, no podía preocuparlo más

-Yo.. yo creí.. … q-que se había ido.. –Murmuró con la voz quebrada, moqueando torpemente- y.. m-..me había dejado aquí… –

-¿Huh?.. … No, no.. Y-yo no haría.. eso.. (…) Pequeño… .. había.. dejado una nota p-para avisar, aru.. –Lo miré con pena, tal vez si hubiera sido mejor despertarlo en ese entonces

-¿D-de verdad?.. –Sonó algo más tranquilo, posiblemente apenado– ..No la vi –

-Ya ves.. sólo.. f-fue un malentendido… –Tomé aire con dificultad- No tienes que.. ponerte así .. –

-Mh-hm.. P-perdón.. –

Escondió el rostro en mi hombro por unos segundos que me tuve que ver obligado a interrumpir sin siquiera haber pasado demasiado tiempo, y no porque no quisiera exactamente.

-¿Y-ya te.. sientes mejor, aru? –

-S-..si… Perdón.. otra vez… –

-Bien.. (…) M-mira, Ivan.. estoy.. algo cansado, aru.. … Tomaré una pequeña siesta.. … ¿sí? –

-¿Uh?, e-está bien.. –Lo sentí separarse del abrazo

-Sólo no… te.. p-preocupes.. por lo que llegues.. a.. v-..ver… –Susurré ya sin fuerzas

-¿Preocuparme?, ¿por qué dice es-…? –

Caí al suelo por tercera vez en el día, pero mi consciencia no tuvo ya la capacidad de mantenerse estable, sabía que con mucho descanso terminaría recuperándome de una herida así, pero..

-¿S-..señor Yao?.. ¿Qué sucede?, ¡Señor Yao..! –

Escuchaba su voz casi como un susurro.

Ah, no podía recordar la última vez que me había pasado algo similar, generalmente era cuidadoso con este tipo de cosas, pero en ningún momento habría esperado tener que hacerme cargo de un niño estando en tan mal estado.

-¿S-sa..sangre…? ¿Qué hago..? .. ¿Qué hago…? –Volví a escuchar su frágil voz al borde del llanto

Por desgracia no llegué a oír más, ya no solo se me había oscurecido la visión, sino que escuchaba un profundo vacío, silencioso, a pesar de eso no era como las veces cuando estuve "cerca de la muerte", no llegaba a sentir el cuerpo ligero, sólo dolor.. un profundo dolor…

…

-¡S-señor Yao, por favor.. no se duerma! –

Llamé aterrado, no lograba que me respondiera, sólo veía la sangre esparcirse en el suelo, ¿qué tenía que hacer?, no quería que empeorara, no era algo bueno, ¿y si terminaba esto mal? ¡No, no, no debía pensar en eso…!

-P-..por favor, señor Yao.. … –Quise llorar- D-despierte.. –

Miré su mano vendada y se me ocurrió hacer lo mismo, deshaciéndome de las cosas que llevaba como ese pesado abrigo para el frío y algunas otras cosas.

Hallé las vendas en uno de sus bolsillos por suerte, así que levanté un poco su camisa para ver donde era la herida.

-O-ow.. –

No había esperado ver tanta sangre salir, ¿de verdad eso mejoraría?.. Miré mis manos temblorosas, claro, estaba muy nervioso sujetando las vendas, no quería hacerle daño.. Pero.. Si no detenía toda esa sangre tal vez él.. él…

Sin esperar más tomé un pañuelo de tela que encontré sobre una mesa, parecía limpio, y lo coloqué sobre la herida como si fuera un parche, envolviendo las vendas por alrededor de su abdomen y estómago torpemente. Para mi suerte, o tal vez no.. en el pueblo ya había tenido que hacer eso con los raspones y heridas que me hacía, y había visto a otras personas hacerlo también.. No podía ser tan difícil, ¿No?. Al menos esto era capaz de hacer para ayudarlo un poco.

-V-..va.. va a estar bien… ¿D-da? –

Lo miré inseguro, limpiándome unas pocas lágrimas del rostro con los brazos, entonces hice un gran esfuerzo por moverlo de ahí, no podía dejarlo en el frío suelo.

-Hngh.. … ¡Pesa..! … –

Murmuré arrastrándolo con dificultad, en ese momento agradecía que no fuera un hombre gigante y musculoso, eso realmente hubiera sido un problema mucho mayor. Tragué saliva ante la idea.

Observé que la chimenea seguía encendida, así que lo terminé por acostar sobre la alfombra de piel que estaba entre esta y el sillón, pues no era capaz de subirlo, y tomé las mantas con las que anteriormente me abrigaba para ponérselas junto a un cojín, ya por último me acerqué y senté a su lado, pero es que…

-No sé qué más hacer.. –

Bajé la cabeza unos segundos y me acurruqué a su lado, mirando su rostro inexpresivo.

Ahora que me ponía a pensar.. ¿quién lo hirió?, no era un ataque de animal definitivamente, y la única causa a la que llegaba era en que una persona lo hirió... Pero.. Las únicas personas en que podía pensar eran-.. …

Oh no..

¿Peleó con ellos?, ¿por qué..?, el señor Yao no era malo, no tenían por qué-.. ... ..

(…)

Claro.. ellos siempre habían sido así…

Suspiré.

* * *

 _ **Azuki:** No es como si no tardara también al igual que otras chicas (¿y chicos?) que publican, el problema mío no es escribir exactamente, es convencerme en que está decente para subirlo x,D_

 _Y bueno, si logro hacer que tengan intriga significa que hago mi trabajo bien, ¿No? xD Eso me alegra~_

 _¡Espero que te siga gustando la historia!, porque en general es lo que busco, que a las lectoras les atraiga la trama y como vaya avanzando :,3_

...

 _ **Kaname:** Tranquila, los malos siempre salen perdiendo.. ... ¿O no? (Hehe) Ya, paro, mucha maldad por un día para mi xD_

 _Bueno, me pregunto cual será la reacción que me espere ahora, tal vez ya no te haga sufrir tanto con este capítulo.._

 _¡Pero te aseguro que habrá más drama, eso si, en algo que yo invente no puede faltar, así que prepara tus feels!_

 _Espero seguir leyéndonos~ :,D_

...

Y.. ...~

¡Espero el review de ambas con ansias!, y cualquier otro~

 _(..si es que llegan a haber..._ _.. -cries- ...)_

Aún tengo la esperanza de que mis tonteras puedan gustarle a la gente, yo sé que si :,3

 _¡Saludos!_


End file.
